Morning
by chawk1993
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Told from Neytiri's POV. It's just a regular morning in Jake and Neytiri's private quarters with a little bad humour involved. Set 6 months after Entering a New Life and serves as a companion.


**A/N: **_Set 6 months after Avatar: Entering a New Life. I do NOT own Avatar or Jake, Neytiri, Max, Mo'at or Norm but I DO the new Avatar Team, Nicole, Sarah, Neycob and his twin sister Grace._

**Morning**

I could feel myself being squeezed. Jake had his arms around me like he always did. I stirred ever so slightly. I turned over to face Jake. "Morning." He said with a slight grin on his face. I yawned. "Morning." I said leaning in to kiss the bottom of his nose. He kissed my forehead before sitting up. I sat up too. He held out his hand to pull me up. I grabbed his hand so that he could pull me to my feet.

I got to my feet and swung my arms around Jake's neck so that I could kiss him properly. I leaned in so that my lips were inches from his. I kissed him like I did every other morning. We broke apart that we could both breathe before continuing. I leaned in again. Out of the corner of my eye could see a little blue tail coming in the door of the tree. I released my arms from Jake's neck and spun on the spot and positioned myself into a semi-crouch. I spread my arms wide. Within seconds the little figure was wrapped in my arms. It was our daughter Grace. She giggled as I picked her up. She and her brother were at least 18 months old now and they had already learned to walk. They would speak a little. They mostly spoke English but at times they spoke Na'vi whenever Jake and I weren't around. They spoke Na'vi mostly to my mother

"Morning sweetheart." Jake said tickling her belly. She giggled while her tail flapped uncontrollably behind her. "Morning Daddy." She said putting her tiny her hands on either side of her father's face. He chuckled lightly. He spread his arms wide and I handed Gracee to him. He hugged her and she hugged him back. I had never seen a father who could have loved their children more. Many of the fathers in the clan were loving and protective of their children but none could be compared to Jake in my eyes. Jake was always there for the twins. He was there the night they were born; he was there when we fed them the first time. He would do anything for them even now.

"Morning, sweetie." I said. Gracee turned her head to face me. She grinned and reached for my cheek. "Morning mama." She said when she placed her tiny hand on my cheek the same way she had with Jake. Her grin resembled Jake so much that I blushed. The next thing I knew another little body came into view. I turned around to see Neyake coming towards us. I crouched again and Neyake ran into my arms. I lifted him up and held him so that he was level with Gracee. "Morning son." Jake said with a cheerful grin. "Daddy." Neyake said with a grin. He was more like me when it came to facial expressions. "Group hug!" exclaimed Gracee raising both her little hands in the air. I was about wrap my free arm around Jake and Gracee when I heard someone walk in. Jake and I turned around to see Norm in his Avatar form. "Morning. I see you." He said with the same grin as always. "Morning. We see you." Jake and I said in unison. "Unca Norm!" cried Gracee. Jake put her down and she ran over to him. She fell to the ground but pulled herself back up. Norm crouched down and widened his arms, catching Gracee as she was about to fall again. "How's my favourite niece?" He said scooping her up. She giggled. She reached for his face like she had with myself and Jake.

Jake put an arm around my shoulders. I was still holding Neyake. I put him down and he too ran over to Norm. Now I was free to hug Jake back. He released his arms from my shoulders. I backed into his chest and Jake's arms wrapped around my waist pulling me into his chest. I couldn't have been happier to be with the man I loved so deeply and the children that had brought us more happiness then all the dark times that we had encountered.

As Jake and I watched Norm play with the twins, I couldn't help but smile to see Norm happy. He was great with children. He had a daughter of his own but she was only a baby. He barely knew her. She was born when he was venturing to Pandora with Jake. Rita and her mother, Jill were in the new Avatar Team with Jake's sister, Nicole and his niece Sarah. They were completing their training and doing extra training on top of that. They were coming here in a few years and Jake hoped that Nicole and Sarah would stay and live with us. But he knew that it may not happen. He wasn't holding his breath. Anyway, going back to the present. I laid my head on Jake's shoulder and smiled as he kissed my forehead again. We chuckled as we watched Gracee climb up Norm's back and Neyake trying to bite into Norm's hand.

"Hey do you want to back to mama and daddy?" Norm asked as he shook Neyake's mouth away from his hand. "No! Stay with Unca Norm!" cried Gracee as she climbed on Norm's head. "Well, Uncle Norm has to back to the lab with Uncle Max." Norm shot Jake a really concerned look at the mention of Max's name. "3…2…1." said Jake in my ear. "Unca Max!" Cried Neyake. "Ahhh!" yelled Norm as Gracee took a bite to his left ear. I broke free of Jake's arms and rushed to Norm's aid. I grabbed Gracee from Norm's head and handed her to her father. "Gracee! No biting Norm!" said Jake. Gracee pouted at him and Jake instantly gave in. He always did. The same moron that I fell in love with. I was lucky that Eywa had blessed me with the most loving and caring husband in the whole of Pandora and probably of Jake's home planet Earth. I shook the thought from my head happily. Jake looked down at me and I leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

He lightly kissed me back. "Yuck!" bleated Gracee. We broke apart and I turned to Gracee who Jake was still holding. I tickled her and she laughed. Norm walked over to us and handed me Neyake. "I have to go. I've got a lot of work to do and if I don't do it Max will kill me." He said. "Bye bye." Said Gracee as she finger waved at Norm. He waved at us and we waved back. Norm ducked out the door and disappeared back up the trail. We didn't have to wait long until my mother walked into the tree. "Morning my daughter." She greeted me with a smile. "Morning mother." I said without looking at her. "Morning Jake." She said greeting Jake. "Morning, Mo'at." Jake said nervously. I looked up at him sympathy. "Grandma!" cried Neyake. "Morning my grandson." Mother said as she approached me and Neyake. Neyake spread his arms and Mother took him from my arms. "Oh I'd better get going." Jake said handing me Gracee and leaning in to kiss me. "I'll be you later. Love you." Jake called over his shoulder as he grabbed his bow and flying goggles from their regular place near the door. "Love you!" I called back. "Bye daddy!" called Gracee and Neyake. "Bye my babies!" Jake called back as he disappeared out the door. "Oh right feed time!" I announced, as I headed toward the small cooking fire in the middle of the living space.

In the fire stood two feeding bottles that Jake had made up the previous night before we went to bed. Mother leaned down to pick one up. 'Careful, they're still hot." I warned. She ignored me and picked one up without getting burnt. I rolled my eyes. She handed me a bottle and I gave it to Gracee. Mother and I watched silently and proudly as the twins had their breakfast. After they had finished, Mother sat down and babysat them for me while I went about my daily chores.

It was a pretty normal morning in the Omaticaya and at home.

_Please Review!_


End file.
